dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Violet Harper (Prime Earth)
Eve presents her to Kobra to use for an experiment he is working on. With the help af a kidnapped scientist, Kobra forces a collective of energy beings known as Aurakles into Violet's body, imbuing her with superpowers. He also had Violet wear a mind control device to keep her and the Aurakles in line. However, the scientist double-crossed Kobra, and sabotaged the mind control device so Violet would remain in control. Not long after the process is completed, Katana and the Suicide Squad stormed Kobra's base. When they find Violet and Kobra, He tries to sic his creation on the Squad. However, the Aurakles break free of Violet's body, and they begin trying to kill everyone present, but shield Violet from harm. Katana threatens to kill Violet to get them to back off, and they escape. Once she recovers, Violet uses her new powers, but Enchantress and Katana knock her out. When the Aurakles catch up, Enchantress tries to free the last Aurakle to get the others to calm down, but the bond is permanent, and not even her magic cannot separate them. The Aurakles retreat after Katana manages to destroy one of them. At the same time, Voilet recovers, but it is revealed that the Aurakle inside of her has taken over Violet's body. The Aurakles return, but the Aurakle, dubbed Halo, fights alongside them. The others try to separate their friend from Violet's body, so Katana has Enchantress kill them and knock Halo out again. As the Kobra, Katana, and the Squad separate while fleeing the collapsing base the collapsing base, Katana tries to carry Halo to safety, but passes out. As the base explodes, Halo, having recovered, flies herself and Katana out of the base. When Katana recovers and prepares to leave Markovia, she invites Halo to come with her as a sister. The two leave, and Katana explains the concept of hunger and food to a starving Halo. | Powers = * : Halo can generate various colored auras around herself which have different effects. Each color corresponds to a different effect, certain colors can be mixed and multiple colors can be used at the same time. ** : Halo can produce destructive heat beams to melt or burn enemies. ** : Halo can produce powerful concussive force beams to knock back enemies. ** : Halo can produce brilliant flashing lights to stun or blind enemies. ** : Halo can produce halting stasis beams to stop and manipulate enemies. ** : Halo can produce distorting holographic effects to confuse or disturb enemies. ** : Halo can produce physical tractor beams that can pull or push enemies. ** : Halo can produce empowering mental effects that can give her previous body's consciousness control of their shared body. * : Halo's body is inhabited by an Mother Box, a powerful ancient being. As such Halo can soar boundlessly due to her composite nature. * : Halo can alternate between her costume and civilian clothes instantly. This transition is accompanied by an aura of primarily black color, with white blotches of light. * White Aura: Emit an intense ray of pure light | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Before being taken over by the Aurakle, Violet was a drug addict. Her imprisonment in Markovia was likely related to substance abuse. Her addiction was great enough that she betrayed Katana, who had saved her life, in exchange for drugs. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Halo (comics) | Links = }}